Harry gets schooled
by Chooch77
Summary: Harry decides to get the help that he needs from the teachers. Git Ron. Know-it-all Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new fic that I have started due to the lack of truthful Harry Potter fics. When I say truthful, I mean that Harry is not too overly strong, overly smart, or overly naïve. I mean that Harry learns at a quickened pace, maybe in the middle of second year he is starting at third year. **

**Summary: Harry ends up actually trying after he gets his mid-year report (not sure if they actually have these or not, but I do in my story.) and sees that he is average. He goes to the teachers for help after Hermione ignores him and Ron acts stupid. Harry finds out that a number of people are doing poorly in some of their classes and decides to help them out. Harry/harem. Stronger-but-realistic Harry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do, however, own any of the spells that I invent.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry wasn't that shocked at his card. His deeply ingrained habit of just getting by with Dudley got in his way of trying. Harry then had a mutinous thought. Why was he trying not to upstage Dudley, if Dudley wasn't even there?

Harry promptly decided that there was no reason for it and he would actually try from then on, and not just slack off.

"Err, Hermione?" Harry called out questioningly, not knowing what to expect.

Hermione looked irritated at having to look up from her work before she responded, "What is it now, Harry? I am trying to do research."

"I was wondering if you could help me with my grades. I want to get them up some, and need some help with it." Harry responded nervously.

"Just study." Hermione waved him off.

Harry just felt a twitch of anger at his so-called friend just writing him off like he was nothing. Hermione obviously didn't care as she just went back to reading her book.

"Why do you need to get your grades up, mate? You're the boy-who-lived. There is no way you wouldn't get a job or anything you want." Ron responded, being the usual jealous idiot.

"Well, maybe I want to know that I can actually do something without having to rely on fame that I don't want. I mean, have you ever thought of how I got my fame. My parents were killed by Voldemort, while I survived. I asked Dumbledore how I survived and he said that it was my mom who saved my life at the cost of her own!" Harry looked enraged at this point of time.

"So? I would gladly give any member of my family for fame like you have." Ron said, looking giddy at the prospect.

Harry just left the library, looking at Ron like he was the worst person in the world.

_How am I going to get my grades up? _Harry thought when the answer walked past him in the hall taking points off of a Slytherin trying to hex one of her students.

"Professor Sprout!" Harry called out.

"Yes, Harry? What may I do for you?" Prof. Sprout asked, a little bit curious, as this was one of the students who had never bothered to talk to her outside of class.

"Um, I was wondering if…" Harry trailed off, not sure how to complete the question, but Professor Sprout seemed to know what he wanted.

"You want me to tutor you in Herbology." The professor said, understanding his hesitance, "I am tutoring two Hufflepuffs already, but I can fit you in at the same time as then, with one condition." Professor Sprout said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You must invite Neville into this session." Sprout said.

Harry could understand the sentiment. Neville was a prodigy in herbology. Any herbalist would be glad to have said that they had taught him any of the stuff he knew, no matter how basic (I am showing more of his Slytherin side in this fic than is seen in the books).

"Done. I think that he would love this opportunity." Harry agreed.

_A few hours later…_

Harry had gotten Neville to agree quite easily to the deal that Sprout had asked. It seemed Neville was just as eager to learn more about Herbology as Harry was to help his grades and gain more knowledge.

Harry was just outside of the DADA class waiting for the class to end so that he could talk to McGonagall to see if she could help tutor him.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Could you please help me with my grades?" Harry asked.

McGonagall was actually surprised. She had never been asked to help a student out before. Sure, Slytherins had demanded it, Hufflepuffs had never asked (preferring to ask a friend), and Ravenclaw had just talked to her about where to go for information. "Why do you want this, Mr. Potter?" She asked in a stern tone of voice with her lips pursed in thought.

"Well, I noticed that I was barely passing in your class due to my lack of trying. Could you help me get back up to speed?" Harry asked in a hopeful tone.

Minerva was relieved that one of her lions had finally come up to her and asked for help, instead of just trying to get by. She was also relieved at the fact that Harry was finally coming up to her for help, and showing the initiative.

"Very well Mr. Potter, I shall help you. Meet me at noon on Saturday and Monday at four for a long study session. We will be beginning at the very beginning of this year so as to rehash your knowledge of the subjects." McGonagall said after a few moments of wallowing in the fact that one of her lions had finally asked for extra help.

Harry, on the other hand, was relieved that he was able to work at a different time than his Herbology lessons. The next teacher that he would go to was flitwick, then he would stop by Astrology, then Divination, and finally…Potions.

Harry took the little walk to the charms' classroom with ease.

"Come in Mr. Potter!" Flitwick said excitably.

"How did you know it was me?" Harry asked, a bit curious about the response.

"I have charms set up that tell me when someone is coming and who it is via magical signature." Flitwick said.

"Amazing," Harry whispered, as they had not gotten that far along in charms yet.

"Err, yes, well, what do you need, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked.

"I was wondering if you could give me some help with charms." Harry said.

Flitwick was excited that someone had finally come to ask him for help. The Ravenclaws would just look the stuff up, Gryffindor was too brash, Slytherin too arrogant, and Hufflepuffs just asked their friends instead of coming to a teacher for help.

"Of course I will help, Mr. Potter! I am always happy to help a student in need." The excited Flitwick said.

"Just contact me on Wednesdays at 4 and Saturday mornings at 8. I will be free then."

Harry was again relieved at the fact that he didn't have any schedule conflicts.

"Thank you," Harry said before rushing to Astronomy.

"Professor Vector?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?" Vector asked.

"I was wondering if you would help me with my Astronomy." Harry replied.

Vector was proud that Harry had come to her for help on this. "I can help you on Fridays at 4 and Sundays at eight am." Vector responded.

"Oh, yeah, do you have any tips for staying awake at midnight." Harry asked.

"Look up Occulumency. It is the protection of one's mind, but can be used to help one's memory, focus, and stay awake for long periods of time." She replied.

Harry was finally on his way to his last Point of Interest, the eighth wonder of the world, Snape's hair!

"Professor Snape, sir?" Harry asked.

"What is it that you have done to earn you a detention with me?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Err, no, I am not here for a detention." Harry replied.

"Then what are you here for?" Snape demanded.

"I was wondering if I could get some extra help in potions. I noticed how horrible my grade was and want to bring it up a bit." Harry said.

Snape actually pondered over the question for a few minutes. Why shouldn't he? It's not like he wasn't currently bored since none of the Slytherins, even the ones who were failing, wanted his help, why couldn't he?

"Very well, Mr. Potter." Snape said, "But, if you are not paying attention, or are here to annoy me, you will receive no more pity from me after I fail you and force you to repeat the year. Here is some material for you to read by Sunday at 4. That and right now are when I shall be teaching you. Be warned, if you are even a second late, I will cancel your lessons."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said.

"Very well, we shall start with the boil cure potion, I know you did this already, but I want it perfect and it is a good exercise to help your potions habits." Snape replied.

The lesson continued like this for a while, eventually, they were finished and they went their separate ways.

**Done! I hope you like this chapter! Please read and review.**


	2. chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my "Harry gets Schooled" fic. Last chapter was the introduction in which Harry goes to the teachers to get help after Hermione ignores him and Ron acts like a complete git. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters used in the book series, I do, however, own any spells or characters that I make up.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was lying awake in his bed on Sunday morning. He was thinking about the lessons he had had in the various subjects.

Herbology was pretty fun and easier now that he was actually trying. Apparently, doing Petunia's garden had actually let him build the skills to do it without any trouble. The only thing that he was having trouble with was the magical plants.

Potions with Snape on the first day helped him be able to create a good Boil remover. He had also learned some good habits throughout the class, like how to effectively measure the ingredients, and how to clean it up to get it ready for the next use.

Charms, as it turned out, with Harry actually trying, he was getting a quick handle on it. It would still be a while before he would get back to where the rest of the class was, but he could still be considered a prodigy.

Harry had just gotten up on Sunday and was ready to walk, when he was cornered by Ron and Hermione.

"Okay, what is going on?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." Harry said innocently.

"I mean, where were you yesterday and Friday afternoon?" Hermione said.

"Oh, that. I was getting help from my teachers. I want to get my grades up." Harry said.

"Why would you do that, mate? We already have enough school and you're Harry Potter! You could get anything that you want!" Ron said.

"We went over this last time. I want to know that they have chosen me for my skills and not the title. Also, I don't care about my fame." Harry responded vehemently.

"Whatever." Ron finally responded.

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Hermione asked.

"You were too busy in whatever you were doing recently, so I didn't want to bother you." Harry said.

"That's not true! I would have helped had you asked for it." Hermione denied.

"Oh, because you just blew me off when I asked. So, that's hypocritical." Harry replied.

Hermione was barely struggling to contain her rage at this point of time and had brought her wand out to hit Harry with a spell, but Harry had faster reflexes. He dove to the side and cast Wingardium Leviosa on Hermione's wand, causing it to float into the air a few feet above her reach.

"Brilliant, mate! We showed her." Ron said with a laugh.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked incredulously, "You did not do anything at all to help me with her! You just stood there looking like an idiot the whole time!"

"I distracted her!" Ron said angrily.

"Ron, if you truly believe that, I pity your family, friends, and future coworkers who have to deal with your stupidity day and night. No one deserves that." Harry said before running down the corridor to the left, knowing that Ron had his wand up and seeing McGonagall behind Ron.

Harry could hear McGonagall's voice yelling that he had detention with Filch and Snape for the next month for trying to hex another student and having his wand out in the hallways.

Harry stayed just long enough to savor the moment and make sure Ron was gone before heading to potions to work on the Hag's brew. The Hag's brew was a prank potion used to turn someone's face into that of a hag.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Harry asked.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Could I have permission to use this potion on a Gryffindor?" Harry asked, with a slight smirk as he knew that phrasing the question like that would give him permission.

"Well, I could never give permission to a student. But, I was never asked, so how could I tell?" Snape replied.

"Thank you, professor." Harry said.

"Whatever are you thanking me for, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked. "Now quit distracting me from my work."

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

Harry then headed to Astronomy, knowing that he would prank them at dinner time.

While he was there, he learned a lot about the constellations, including their locations in the sky and their meanings. By dinner time, Harry was dead tired (Dinner is at eight in my story). But, Harry still had enough time to pop the potion in Hermione's drink and sit at the end of the table by himself so that he could watch the fireworks.

Hermione sat down and started eating without being any wiser about the Hag's brew in her drink. Hermione took a drink and everyone fell over laughing. She now had a long nose, large forehead, beady bird eyes, and feathers for hair as well as wrinkly cheeks.

Harry smirked at his vengeance against her and finished up his meal before deciding to look over his potions books that he had gotten from Snape, _Reactions and Ingredients _and _A potioneers guide: how to stay safe. _Harry was impressed by some of the things that he found in there and decided to start taking notes on them so that he could remember them better. Later, an hour or two before curfew, he went down to the library to check out a book.

"Um, excuse me, Madame Ponce?" Harry asked.

"What is it?" Ponce asked angrily.

"I was wondering if I could check out a book on Occulumency and defence against the dark arts?" Harry asked curiously.

"Fine, here is the section for dark arts and here are two books on Occulumency, make sure that you bring them back in good condition." She said haughtily.

"I will. Thank you for your help, Madame Ponce." Harry said.

"You're welcome, dear." She said, pleased that someone had taken the time to thank her instead of just leaving, not even the Ravenclaws were that polite. "The library is always open to you."

Harry was happy that Madame Ponce had let him check out the books and was going to allow him in at any time. This would majorly help him in class.

For all the time until april, Harry was getting help and slowly catching up to the rest of his class, surpassing Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Parvati, Lavender, several muggleborn students, and a few pureblood students.

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Here is the third chapter of my Harry gets schooled fic. I am sorry for the screw ups of professors and calling madam Pence madam Ponce. Also, for the purposes of this fic, Vector is the astronomy teacher.**

**I am going to start this chapter with the dragon in the hut.**

**Now let us begin!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry was on his way to the hut that Hagrid had. He had promised that he would visit in the break they had for the winter.

The first thought that Harry had when he went into the hut was that it was abnormally warm, so much that he was sweating. Harry noticed that the fire had a large black egg on it and immediately realized what Hagrid had done. "Hagrid," Harry started slowly, "are you trying to hatch a dragon?"

"Yeah." Hagrid said, feeling like he was about to get a lecture that would be on the scale of Professor McGonagall's.

"Hagrid, do you realize how stupid that is! One, you live in wooden hut; Dragons breathe fire out of their mouths. Two, it is illegal and was probably gotten through illegitimate means. Three, It is near a castle of students. Four, the way you have it, anyone can see it. Five, it could cause a massive fire that brings all of the creatures out of the forest and into the castle. And, finally, it could rip you to shreds once it was full grown." Harry lectured.

Hagrid actually turned pale as he realized exactly how dangerous that it was to have the dragon in the hut. "I'll get rid of it." Hagrid said sadly.

"I never said that, I just said that you can't keep it, send it to the dragon keep up north. I've read that it is one of the best in the world with great living conditions." Harry responded.

"Yer right, that's exactly what I'll do." Hagrid exclaimed.

"Great, now I have to go to my next lesson, see ya. Harry said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked through the halls a few weeks later, ready for his next lesson; he was now in the top twenty of their year, something that made Ron and some of the lower students like Draco mad.

"Potter, who do you think you are showing us up?" Draco asked angrily.

"I just want to get better, is that so wrong that you and your cronies have your wands out in the halls?" Harry said with a sneer.

Draco now burned red with fury as he launched a lower level stupefy at Harry. Harry just set up a protégé to stop it before sending a leg locker curse at Draco, taking him down and causing his wand to fly out of his hand and about ten feet ahead of him on the floor. Crabbe and Goyle both launched clumsy spells, one completely missing him. Harry shot a stupefy at Goyle and a body bind at Crabbe.

Harry then sensed a spell from his back and dodged while turning to face the threat. Harry saw Nott behind him sending a bombarda, or at least, that was what I seemed like, he hadn't studied that yet. Harry dodged and saw it hit a dresser. The dresser exploded into thousands of pieces. Harry then got a good idea. He transfigured all of the wood splinters into needles and sent them flying at Nott with Wingardium Leviosa. Nott was unprepared for the barrage of needles, and was hit by them, all nonfatal.

"Potter, what have you done?" Snape questioned.

"Sir, they attacked me after they saw that I was above them grades-wise. Malfoy sent the first spell, a low-level stunner, which I responded with a leg locker jinx. Crabbe and Goyle attacked after, seeing that Malfoy had lost, both of them attacked with uncoordinated stupefys, but I dodged both and sent a stupefy and body bind at them. An explosion spell was sent from behind by Nott, which I barely dodged and then used the residue created from the spell to create sharp, shiny, pointy needles at Nott. He was unprepared." Harry was cackling wildly at that point. Snape sweatdropped, realizing that Harry was like a goblin: both of them loved shiny things and weapons.

Snape then decided to check the wands of the students in question and found that they had performed the spells that Harry had said. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for excellent spell work, another ten for performing under pressure, and another twenty for taking on superior numbers and coming out unscathed. Twenty points from Slytherin for being idiots, and another ten points for being rash and not planning."

Harry was initially shocked, but got out of his shock and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Just go before I change my mind." Snape sneered.

By the time that Harry had gotten back to the dorm, word had spread of the incident; after all, it wasn't often that a first year that was just exposed to magic beat them up. The three Gryffindor chasers, Parvati, and Lavender all came up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush like crazy which just made them look prouder than they already were. The twins then tried to hug him, only for Harry to back up and say that he was one hundred percent man. The twins just laughed at the joke they had thrown at them. Ron stayed out of the way glaring at him. Hermione was just looking mad at him, probably because he had broken the rules to get the points when she had worked hard to get the points legally.

Later that night, Harry remembered the unopened present he had left. Harry opened it and was shocked to find an invisibility cloak. He smirked thinking of all of the trips to the library he could make. But, first, the kitchens, he was hungry.

After Harry was done eating and heading back, he realized that he was near the forbidden corridor. Harry decided to take a peak in and was shocked to see a sleeping Cerberus over a trap door. Harry got a gleam in his eyes as he crept past the Cerberus into the trap door. Harry fell onto something soft and recognized it as Devil's snare. Harry immediately passed through that section using a small Lumos. The chess set and key were easily fixed with the basic fintite incanteum. The trolls had taken themselves out so he didn't have to fight them. The potions' one was very difficult, but he ended up passing It using the basic equation of all of what he had done, sheer, dumb luck and an educated guess.

Once Harry had passed through all of the challenges, he came to find a mirror that said: Erised tseggib ruoy tub ecaf ruoy ton wohs I. Harry, after a few minutes and a quick peak into the mirror, where he saw himself holding a red stone surrounded by his birth family, figured out that the stone was in the mirror of desire, which he was now calling it. Harry was surprised when a simple finite incanteum got it out, not realizing that he was strong enough to break the spell due to the fact that it was meant to keep out a wraith and not a person.

A few weeks later and Harry and the Flamels both had philosopher's stones. The Flamels had also asked if he wanted to learn alchemy this summer, which he eagerly agreed to, after all, when someone as famous as the Flamels asks if you want to learn alchemy under their tutelage, you accept.

The rest of the year followed without much incident except for the mysterious disappearance of Quirrel.

Harry was pleased to find out that Gryffindor had taken the lead in house points since the chasers, Parvati, Lavender, and the twins all agreed to study with him and got huge boost in house points for answering questions from the professor. He was also pleased to learn that he had gotten first place in academics with Padma, Susan, a Slytherin named Daphne, another Slytherin named Tracey, Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbot, Parvati, Cho, and a Slytherin named Lily. Hermione didn't even make the top ten as she wasn't there for examinations and got an automatic zero in them, as she made a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin mad at her and they both got their revenge by keeping her out of the exams.

Harry figured that this was a pretty good year, and couldn't wait for summer with the Flamels.

**Done with this chapter! How do you like the way that I wrapped up first year? Please read and review.**


	4. First year summer

**A/N: This chapter is going to cover the whole entire summer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own (series), nor do I own any of the characters, I do, however, own any (attacks).**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was just getting off the train in King's Crossing after an uneventful journey back. Harry had spent the whole entire train ride using his newly developed occulumency skills to read through several books about alchemy, next years' potions and Herbology, Divination, Care of Magical creatures, spell creation, politics, Arithmacy, and History knowing that even without the wand, he could still look up theory.

Besides that, alchemy had a base in those subjects, so it would be a good idea to read up on them.

Once Harry got off the train, he immediately saw the Flamels waiting for him. He started walking towards them when he was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"Come along now dear, time to go back to your relatives." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I don't think so." Harry replied as he pushed past her.

"Dumbledore says it and besides, you don't have permission." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No, I do have permission, and besides that, the Dursleys were thrown in jail last year for child abuse and the Flamels got custody of me in both worlds. Dumbledore has no say in my life." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley then blew up at him and said, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you insult the great Albus Dumbledore!"

"Thank you for finding him for us, Molly." Nicholas said, interrupting her before she could get on a full tirade.

Mrs. Weasley then pulled her wand on Nicholas, only to be hit by a stunning spell by an auror who took her away.

"Sorry for that rude interruption, Harry." Nicholas said.

"That's alright." Harry replied politely.

"Okay Harry, grab hold of this beer bottle and keep hold." Perenele instructed.

Harry did as asked and immediately felt a pulling sensation on his naval. Harry closed his eyes, only to tumble all of a sudden and bash his head on the ground.

The sound of laughter caused Harry to open his eyes and see a modern mansion around him. "This is the Flamel estate. This entire place will be yours one day." Nicholas said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You haven't told him, have you, Nicholas?" Perenele asked sarcastically.

"Um, er, well, you see…" Nick started to stammer out.

"What Nick means is that Nick has made you the sole heir of the Flamels. We never have had a child due to the potion making us sterile, so we were looking for a good apprentice to leave everything to." Perenele explained.

"Oh." Harry said quietly.

"Nick, you were right in your choice." Perenele said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, curious about the answer.

"What she means is that telling you about us was the last test. We needed to be sure that you would be a good apprentice for us to have, so, a test was necessary." Nick explained.

_**A Couple months later (no Dobby event)…**_

"Now remember Harry, be safe and continue your tutoring." Perenele said while fretting over him.

"Mom! I'm fine!" Harry exclaimed, embarrassed at the fretting.

Harry had taken to calling them Mom and Dad about a month ago. Perenele teared up and hugged him right after that. It took a full hour to calm her down after that.

Harry waved goodbye out of his compartment window as the train departed.

Harry then read through his second year books and elective books, as well as his alchemy and occulumency books during the train ride back to Hogwarts. Even though he had read them before the summer, his occulumency wasn't good enough to remember every single fact, yet, so it was a good idea for him to reread the books so that he could pick up any of the information that he had missed.

"Hey Harry." Tracey said as she and Daphne walked into the compartment and sat down.

"Hey." Harry replied before they had an impromptu magic lesson during the trip, the others in their study group slowly filtered in. Once they were all in the compartment, they had a complete review of what magic that they had studied over the summer. Harry's was, by far, the fullest. He had studied a large amount of magic at the Flamels house.

Once they had gone over all of that, two new people showed up.

"Hi, sis." Astoria said as she plopped down next to Daphne.

"Hello, my name is Luna." Luna said, a bit dreamily.

Harry studied her for a few seconds before saying, "My name is Harry Potter-Flamel, seer Luna." He finished that statement with a bow.

"How did you know?" Luna asked curiously.

"Your expression and dress is common for someone who is a seer." Harry explained.

When Harry noticed the looks that he was getting from the rest of the stuffed compartment, he said, "What? I studied a bit about divination over the summer since it was a third year elective."

"You've already read the third year books!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Yeah, why? I can also do most of the second year magic pretty easily. I'm on fifth year for potions and Herbology, as well as fourth year for transfiguration due to their uses in alchemy. I plan on testing out of the school curriculum for potions and Herbology so that I can take some electives in their place. I already tested out of astrology." Harry said.

"How?" Daphne asked.

"My parents are pretty studious, and I have a pretty high degree of occulumency." Harry added the second bit as an afterthought.

"Going off about your accomplishments again, Potter?" A snide voice asked.

They all turned to see Ron Weasley in nothing better than rags.

"What the hell happened to you, Weasley?" Katie asked just as snidely as Ron.

"Father disowned Mum, me, Ginny, and Percy." Ron said.

"He was right to do so after what you guys did." Alicia said, looking at Ron like he was the worst person in the world, which he was.

"You're going down, Spinnet." Ron said as he took out his wand.

"Are you that stupid Weasley?" Harry asked. "No, don't answer that. It's obvious you are. You are in a compartment with ten people and you raise your wand at one of them."

"So what? All that I see in here are a squib, a bunch of useless girls, and a poor orphan who the Flamels took pity on." Ron sneered.

That was the last straw for Harry as he took out his wand and sent a pain spell of a lesser degree than the cruciatus and a dry spell that he had learned.

"AHH!" Ron screamed as he spit, only to see nothing come out. "W-what did you d-do t-to m-me Pott-ERR!"

"It was a continuous pain curse and a dry curse, both of them running in the Flamel line with no counter to them. The continuous pain curse is a curse that was used on disowned members of the Flamel. It would activate whenever they betrayed the Flamel family, preventing them from doing so. The other is called the dry spell, it allows you to drink and eat, but you will never taste the food, have children, pee, have sex, or even bleed, no matter how much you want to." Harry said. "Oh, yeah, neither of these spells are illegal, either. So, I won't get in trouble for using them."

Everyone that wasn't Ron were impressed with the spells. The rest of the trip went without incident except for a prefect making sure that they didn't use an illegal spell against Ron.

When Harry explained what Ron had done, the prefect was furious, and from a Slytherin prefect, that's something. She applauded Harry for what he had done and even had gone so far as to give him a kiss on the cheek before winking and turning away.

The other people in the apartment were holding their laughter for a few seconds before Harry said, "Go ahead and laugh."

Then, as one, the group burst out laughing while holding their stomachs.

The rest of the trip was spent with Harry grumbling and his friends laughing.

**Done! Please enjoy, and my deepest respects to my readers for not updating sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Harry Gets Schooled fic.**

**For all of you that don't remember by now, the basic plot was that Harry decides to take his studies seriously and starts to become smarter. Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters or spells. I do, however, own any spells or characters that I create.**

**Chapter 5**

Dumbledore was waiting for Harry as soon as he got to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had heard about what happened on the train and was not very pleased. He had been able to fool McGonagall into believing his side of the tale, and it would be easier to get Harry back to the light.

Dumbledore had been busy that summer. He had to push his own magic into Privett drive in order to keep the wards up, and he had to get the Dursley family out of jail for child abuse.

He briefly wondered about how all of his plans had gone so far astray before he dismissed that thought with the belief that they were still salvageable in the long run.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was just waiting for Dumbledore to corner him.

He already knew that Dumbledore would pull something from the very start of the summer.

It was obvious with how hard Dumbledore was trying to get him under his thumb.

Harry was found right in his beliefs when he was cornered by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, do you have any idea what you have done?" Dumbledore said sadly.

"Which part are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Putting your relatives in jail for trumped up charges, I had to get them out." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Never in all my years have I seen such disrespectful and impudent behavior…" McGonagall began.

"Hold the train, there were no trumped up charges involved in this. I was locked in a cupboard for the first eleven years of my life and forced to cook. If that isn't abuse and negligence, then you must be insane." Harry retorted.

The headmaster looked like he swallowed a lemon at that. He hadn't mentioned that the Dursleys were put in jail for child abuse.

McGonagall turned toward Dumbledore with a cold fury. She started ranting and would've continued if she didn't hear Harry cough.

"I'm sorry, but I just have to bring something up." Harry said.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned.

"On the train, Mr. Weasley came to find me and insulted my friends and I. I cursed him with a modified pain curse and a dry curse that belong to the Flamel family." Harry said.

"Was that really necessary, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked gravelly, he couldn't do anything else with McGonagall there.

"Yes, considering the load of dung that he was spewing, it was." Harry answered. "I just sought to inform you before Ron tries to change the story."

"Do you have any proof to your side?" McGonagall asked.

"There was a compartment full of witnesses at the time that he tried to do it." Harry responded.

McGonagall nodded at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The welcoming feast went off without a hitch after that.

Other than the headmaster looking like he had swallowed a lemon for the whole feast, nothing interesting happened.

Oliver had gathered the Quiditch crowd and had a small speech and meeting that night, but that was the only thing that happened before school.

Harry also had looked over his new books using his new skills in occulumency and the memory potions that he had been taking.

The memory potions were considered dark because they would destroy anyone who didn't have sufficient occulumency training's minds without any chance of recovery. Not even a legillimency probe could fix the damage caused by the sudden influx of senses that went through the mind.

That was one of the reasons why Harry had started occulumency. The other reason was that Harry wanted to be able to guard his thoughts from any legillimens attack that came at him.

Harry had read tons of books with this method. Nearly a third of the Flamels' full library was imbedded into his mind. After he had read the books with this method, while he was asleep, he would focus inside of his mind and sort through all of his thoughts.

This allowed for Harry to get rid of the second fault of the memory potion: it remembered everything that happened that day and if the person that took the potion forgot to sort his thoughts for even a single day, their mind would break down.

This also allowed Harry to review everything that he had learned that year and over the summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week, Harry was sent for after his classes to review the material that he had learned already and to continue learning the material.

The teachers were surprised that Harry remembered everything that they had taught him the past year, and they were even more surprised, Snape especially, that Harry was taking memory potions to help him remember his studies.

Of course, Harry wasn't one of those addicts to them. Harry could get off of them at any time that he chose to.

Snape was impressed at Harry and decided to start on more difficult stuff during the second year. By the end of the year, Snape vowed, Harry would be at least fourth year level in potions.

All of the other teachers had the same goal, if a bit lessened.

This year would be hard for Harry, but he could deal with it, he always did.

Harry just wondered how he would fit Quiditch into his schedule now that Oliver Wood had gotten more desperate to win the house cup from Slytherin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry continued with this method for a while.

There were some distractions to him, but Harry tended to ignore those in favor of his studies.

Harry could be found at the library more often than Hermione since she tended not to go into the library when Harry was there.

Especially since Madam Pince blocked her whenever she could since she had taken a liking to Harry and disliked Hermione.

Harry had laughed the first time that he had heard about Madam Pince blocking Hermione.

Harry had also ignored every plea from Dumbledore to take the curses off of Ron. Apparently, he was getting fat since he had tried to eat anything that he could and didn't learn from the first time that he had done it.

Harry just smirked at him and said one sentence to get Dumbledore to back off.

"I can ruin you."

Dumbledore had run off like a dog with its tail between its legs after that.

Harry still interacted with his friends and even his friends from other classes; he just didn't care about any distractions.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It is mostly just an intermission to the next chapter as the next chapter would take too long to write without doing this chapter.**


End file.
